chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Petrelli
Thomas Kirby Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. He is one of the two sons of Nathan Petrelli and Tracy Strauss. He has the abilities of Cryogenic Immunity, Existence Manipulation, Liquid Mimicry, Ability Adjusting and Connection Channelling, all of which are shared by his brother Lucas. Appearance Thomas is identical to his brother Lucas. They both have a pale skin tone which will always refuse to tan, and blue eyes. They both also have thick, dark and almost black hair. Abilities ]]Thomas' first ability is Cryogenic Immunity, an immunity to all forms of coldness. Due to this ability, he is reflexively immune to cold. He cannot even feel decreases in temperature. He can't be affected by freezing or cryokinesis, as even though the ice would form on his skin's surface, it wouldn't freeze or harm him at all. He is also immune to natural coldness, and will never suffer from hypothermia, frostbite or any cold-related infections or blood clots. His second ability, and his most powerful one, is Existence Manipulation. He is able to create anything he can think of, and delete anything which exists. His creations can include non-existent objects and beings. However, creating or deleting something complex, such as a person or a large object or building, is difficult for him, and there is then a risk of flaws in the creation. His third ability is Ability Adjusting, the ability to adjust against any abilities used to hold him trapped. This ability is reflexive, and works automatically every time an ability is used to hold Thomas in place. It cannot be consciously blocked or deactivated. It means that, once an ability like telekinesis or immobility is used to prevent him moving, or an ability like temporal stasis is used to freeze him in time, he will slowly regain the ability to move, and after that will always be completely immune to the ability. However, if a different ability is used, the adjusting must be done anew, even if the abilities have identical effects. ]]His fourth ability is Connection Channelling. The ability allows Thomas to channel abilities through another person once a connection has been made. If a person with empathy feels his emotions, Thomas can then feel the empath's emotions also, as the empathic connection has been made. The same is true for a person who can read minds using telepathy or mind reading, and thus Thomas is able to read the mind of the telepath too. His final ability is Liquid Mimicry. This ability can be used to mimic any liquid, and can therefore make Thomas fluid, able to travel by flowing in tight spaces, and almost invulnerable to harm. It is particularly useful when raining. When using the ability, he takes on the properties of the liquid they mimic, e.g. the cohesion of water, or the temperature of lava or liquid nitrogen. It can be used to produce liquid poisons, or painkillers. He can produce any liquids by sacrificing a few fingers to do so, and then heal himself using any nearby liquid. With increased concentration and with contact, it is also possible to transform others into liquid too. Family & Relationships *Mother - Tracy Strauss *Father - Nathan Petrelli *Future stepmother - Naomi Goldsmith *Twin brother - Lucas Petrelli *Half-sister - Claire Bennet *Half-brothers - Simon and Monty Petrelli *Uncles - Peter Petrelli, DL Hawkins *Aunts - Rhia Petrelli, Hira Spektor, Niki Sanders, Barbara Zimmerman *Cousins - Micah Sanders, Jess Petrelli, Zamora Spektor History Thomas is one of twins, though originally Tracy was pregnant with only one son, because during her labour she accidentally replicated the child. His father's girlfriend, Naomi Goldsmith, left shortly after both boys were born, as she believed she was stopping them from being a real family, but Nathan followed her and revealed that he'd been intending to propose to her, and she will in future be Thomas' stepmother. Etymology Thomas is an Aramaic name meaning "twin", which references to the fact that he is one of twins produced using replication. His middle name, Kirby, is Norse meaning "church settlement". His surname is Greek in origin and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.